


Suadade

by hogwartsbxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Death Eaters, Drama, Drug Use, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Assassin, Flashbacks, I Hate Everyone But You, Imprisonment, Mutual Pining, NOT FOR SENSITIVE READERS, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Veela, delacour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsbxoxo/pseuds/hogwartsbxoxo
Summary: SUADADE (n.)A nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved then lostFabienne Delacour, a troubled yet fierce Slythrin, enters her fifth year at Hogwarts. Approached with the issue of friendship, an upcoming war, a death eater Mother and boys. Specifically: Fred Weasley.THIS FIC STARTS IN GOLDEN TRIO ERA AND RUNS THROUGH UNTIL POST SECOND WAR.
Relationships: Fred Weasley - Relationship





	1. The Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> SUADADE starts off light hearted and has a giddy teenager vibe but it gets very dark as it progresses. It has scenes with drug use, non-con, sex and violence. I will be trying to put warnings at the start of chapters but this is your overall TW. Thank you so much for the love and suport, enjoy! Credits to Jk Rowling for her original characters, but I take full credit for my characters such as Fabienne Delacour. Do not steal my content/ideas/characters.

"Fabienne! 'vake up, were leaving in thirty minutes!" 

Margot stands at the end of my bed, her hands on her hips. This is her attempt at parenting. 

My mother, Francesca Bleakly, has her own demons. She started drinking too much, she'd get drunk and aggressive with Margot and I, blaming her issues on us. Once she threw a smashed wine bottle at me, leaving a red scar across my chest. I usually tell people I had surgery so it doesn't draw attention to it, I don't like to seem weak. When I was eleven my Dad had finally had enough of her torment (unlike the stereotypes, my Father was being controlled and abused by my Mother) he left one night when Mum was out drinking and took us with him. It was just Dad, Margot and I. 

Two years ago Margot and I got the news that our dad, Stefan Delacour, died. He was adventurous man who was partial to sailing, he went missing for weeks and then his boat and his body was recovered by some aurors searching for him. 

I was broken for weeks, refused to eat or go to school and I locked myself in my room balling my eyes out. 

Since then, Margot is now twenty five and I sixteen, so we're living on our own for now. Margot works as a healer at St Mundungo's and we inherited a fair amount off of Dad fortunately so we don't have it too hard. 

Not to mention we have lots of support from our Aunt, Uncle and cousins. Fleur and Gabrielle have always been close to us, countless sleepovers, sneaking out and covering for each other. 

Margot spins on her heel, her platinum hair wafts behind her creating a silvery ripple. A Delacour family trait, inherited insanely blonde hair. 

I swing my legs to the side and haul myself out of bed and head for the shower. Slipping into the steam I let the hot water sting my skin and wake me up. 

My feet meet the cold, slippery tiles and I wrap a towel around myself. 

Sighing, I wipe away the condensation on the mirror and stare at myself. My tired sunken grey eyes blink slowly, blonde damp curly hair cascades past my shoulders stopping just above my hips. 

I've always had issues with body image, especially being surrounded with super skinny cousins and sisters. I'm more curvy than them and I've always compared myself, assuming it's a bad thing. I've grown into my body and I appreciate it more now than I did a few years ago. I realised that the body isn't just for appearance but to help you survive and I should be greatful to it more often. Margot taught me that it's people's courage, compassion and bravery that is what matters, not the look of their body. A merely shell of yourself. 

—————

"Right come 'ere, handful of this and you know what to do. Okay?" We're both fluent in french but Margot's accent has always been stronger then mine, she went to Beauxbatons where mother wanted her to go but Dad insisted that I went to Hogwarts to get as far away as possible from Mum. 

Eden shoves a bag of floo powder in front of me, I take one last look at our quaint London apartment before stepping in front of the fireplace. 

"The Burrow!" I announce. 

Suddenly I'm engulfed by the smell of the countryside summer haze and I'm in a rickety but comforting and familiar home belonging to the Weasleys. 

I come here almost every school break since second year to be with Harry, Ron and Hermionie. 

"FABI!!" George comes hurdling into the living room where I arrived and has me in a bear hug, my feet dangling off of the floor.

And of course the twins. I've been close with the twins ever since they asked me to be an accomplice in a prank in first year, when they got wind that I was part Veela (like almost the whole population of Beauxbatons, I was never phased that the inheritance could be of use to me) they knew my charming talents could distract teachers and overall we'd make a good team. 

"Alright put me down please" I hit his back and start fake choking, "look I'm choking, this would be a good time to put me on the floor" I ask pleadingly. 

"Georgie! Put 'er down, you are so boisterous!Your Mother will kill you" Fleur enters and warns George. 

"GEORGE WEASLEY PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Molly barks and George sets me down, "thats a good boy, now shoo." She swats him out of the way. 

"Fabienne my dear! How are you sweetheart, he didn't hurt you did he?" She holds me at arms length, looking at me with concerned eyes but shooting daggers at George behind me. 

"No i swear Molly I'm fine, Margot should be here in a second" and at that she appears in front of the fireplace and the three women move into the kitchen discussing something in a huddled whisper. 

George grabs my hand and drags me out into the garden. For a late august day the sun is bright and extremely hot. 

I look out in the garden as my eyes adjust to the light and I see Ginny and Fred weaving around on their broomsticks. 

"Fabienne!" Fred spots me from above and speeds down. Ginny speeds past him, her broomstick nose pointed directly at the floor. She's always been overly competitive but in the best way possible, it keeps her brothers on their toes. 

Her fiery red hair whips around her face as she runs over to me, embracing me and gushing about her summer so far. 

"Oh yeah and Fred taught me how to do that thing on a broomstick where you-" 

"-Gin! Catch a breath will you, shes just got here let her breathe eh?" Fred holds his sister by her shoulders and she pouts up at me. 

Ginny and I met in her first year when she bumped into me in the corridors dropping all of her books, she looked terrified because I'm a Slytherin and she's only heard the bad shit about us. 

Ever since, I sort of took her under my wing and we've been inseparable since. She appreciates having another girl around the house every now and then. 

"Spare broomstick?" I look up at Fred and George. 

They both stare at me with confused looks. "Uh are you sure Fabi? Are you ready?" Fred looks at his brother nervously then back at me. 

"Yeah of course! I'm not this delicate little thing y'know I can handle it okay?" I retort in defence. 

Last year there was a match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I was a seeker for Slytherin. It was overcast day and a storm was rolling in. Heavy rain and lighting interrupted the game and as I was reaching out for the Snitch a flash of lighting to my right knocked me completely off of my broomstick. I fell from high up in the clouds and since it was foggy no one could see me clearly to catch me. 

I ended up with bruising to my brain, broken ribs and many other fractures, I was absolutely scarred. I shudder at the thought. Six months on I still have absolutely horrifying nightmares about falling, I wake up all sweaty and tears plastered to my face and usually Margot cradling me, shushing me softly. I hate it so much, I get so embarrassed. Why does it have to affect me like that. 

"You heard her dipshits go get her a spare broom!" Ginny shakes Freds hands off of her and spins around to shout at the twins. 

"Oi what's goin' on out here?" A sleepy ron trips out of the house. 

"Afternoon Ron" I smile at the boy who obviously just woke up at half three in the afternoon. 

"Oh shit Fabienne! Sorry overslept a bit ha" he slumps over to us and gives me a hug. 

George sprints over to the old shed and brings out a rusty old broomstick, "sorry mate but this'l have to do" smiling sheepishly. 

"It's fine George, it's the wizard not the broomstick" I wink playfully at him. 

"I'll sit this one out mkay?" Ron pulls up an old plastic garden chair and tugs his robe hood over his face to shield his eyes from the sun. 

(Naive- The Kooks) 

The other three mount their brooms and kick off. I kick a leg over mine and grip the familiar woody stick for the first time in just over half a year. Merlin its been a while. My foot kicks the ground, flicking up a bit of earth and I'm off. I have to find my balance again but it all comes back to me quickly. A skill like this is hard to loose. 

The thick warm summers day air makes my fair hair blow back behind me and shine in the reflection of the sun. 

I close my eyes for a moment when I'm up high, taking in the fiery warmth, basking in it. 

I'm almost knocked off of my broom when a flash of red circles around me at an immense speed. 

"Missed it Blondie?" Fred comes to a halt in front of me smiling widely. 

Fred and I have always had chemistry in a different way than I do to George, constant teasing and catching looks at eachother. But I just don't feel that way for him, he's a good guy (and extremely hot) but he's always been with other girls and it'd just be weird. Nonetheless I won't say no to a bit of flirting every now and then. 

"How about a race eh?" He challenges, puffing up his chest In confidence. 

"Alright Freddie, dont be too slow darling. Oh Merlin look at that!" I point at nothing behind him and as expected he's distracted. 

I swing my broom around and build up speed, I can feel Fred realise I'm gone and feel him on my tail. I lean further forward and brace myself as I speed up, the wind battering my face. 

The floor becomes closer so I slow my speed right down and then to a halt when I reach the ground safely next to Ron. 

"1..2..3..4..5..6!" Ron shouts eagerly from his spectating seat. 

Fred reaches the ground on 6, his chest heaving and panting like a dog. 

"Bloody hell Fabi, and you've been out of practice for-"

"Six months, beat that!" I smile slyly and Ron slaps my back proudly. 

Fred looks utterly defeated and Ron is folded in half laughing at his brothers disappointment. Suddenly Fred pounces at Ron, both of them falling to the ground wresting eachother. "She beat you, and you've been practicing ALL summer" Ron still laughs hysterically. 

Fred now has his forearm over Rons throat, holding him down but I can see he's still not hurting him, just playing. 

Ron reaches up and grabs my wrist in an attempt to hoist himself up, instead just pulling me down with him. 

"Ron!" 

"Haha now I have the culprit herself!" Fred looks delighted and is on top of me holding both of my arms down and laughing hysterically, knowing that being defeated is one of my biggest hatreds. 

Our eyes meet and I can't help admiring his strong square jawline, freckles lightly peppered on his face (courtesy of the sun) and his deep dark eyes. 

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, his jaw clenches realising the atmosphere and his biceps flex as I still squirm under him. 

He seems completely lost in me, so I use it to my advantage. I use all of my strength to release my arms and I grab his shirt collar, push him up and flip us over so I'm on top of him with my hands on his chest holding him down. He's not even trying to fight back now. 

"Now if you forgot mate, I'm the one who's been in countless scraps at school so I have plenty of experience. But nice try" I tap his chest twice to let him know it's over. 

"Yeah we know, your so snappy that's why your in Slytherin" Fred smirks. 

"Fabienne your sister 'es leaving now, come 'end say goodbye!" Fleur shouts out the front door. 

"Coming!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Oh and better come Inside soon you two, a ginger in the sun is a dangerous game boys!" I press myself off of Fred and wink playfully at Ron who sits there with his mouth open thinking of something to say. 

I stroll back into the house, my heart fluttering pathetically at the encounter with Fred. 

"je suis si heureux de me marier!" Fleur is at the kitchen table with Margot, she's holding out her hand for Margot and Molly to see. 

Molly's mouth drops open when she realises I've seen what's going on. 

"ENGAGÉE?!" I shout out, immediately slapping my hand over my mouth. 

"Shhhh, shit- oh Merlin sorry" Molly panicks, "Fleur darling I'm so sorry" 

"No no Molly 'ets okay, Fabienne 'es going to be a good girl she won't tell anyone" Fleur eyes me and walks over, "Fabi, Bill and I are getting married-" 

"-Uh yeah gathered! Was I not supposed to know?, but I'm your cousin!" I pout. 

"Silly girl I was telling you all tonight when 'arry and 'ermionie get 'ere. It will be next summer hopefully 'ef the you know- it's safe 'eenough. So please, until tonight keep it quiet" from behind Fleur, Molly makes a zipping the mouth gesture. 

I realise how amazing the news is and I jump up to hug Fleur. 

"Okay Fabi, i 'ave to go okay. Be a good girl and no mischief okay? Good luck for your fifth year darling" Margot grabs her handbag and walks over to the fireplace. We all say our goodbyes and she leaves.


	2. Truth or Dare

Its been a few days since Harry and Hermione arrived. Fleur and Bill officially announced their engagement and of course everyone is over the moon for them. 

Ron's reply was, "Does this mean MORE Weasley babies?" To which we all burst into uncontrollable laughter and George replied, "Sorry uncle won won" leading to more jokes. 

It's now a week until Harry, Ron, Hermione and I go back to Hogwarts for our fifth year. So to celebrate the new school year The Twins arranged for the adults to stay overnight in London and to see a muggle show on the West End "their treat for being so nice" which is very true but is also a cover up for us all to get extremely pissed. 

——————

"Right!" Ginny rubs her hands together heading for the liquor cabinet, "pick your poison ladies and gents" she sets down many bottles of alcohol with a smug smile. 

I quickly snatch the Firewhiskey and pop the cap open, taking a large glug letting the sweet fiery taste burn my throat. 

My head comes back down to see everyone dotted around the sofa staring at me with wide eyes. "What did I do?" Breaking the silence. 

"Nothing, nothing. Just impressed by you not being affected by that swig so early in the night" George laughs. 

"Whatever your just not as ballsy as me, now let's get some music on or something" I shrug George's comment off. 

A pro of your dad being extremely fascinated by muggles is from a young age: you know amazing muggle music and have many muggle friends who take you to their muggle parties so your wizard friends are always impressed by your ability to have the best parties and entertainment that they've never heard of. 

(Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!- ABBA) 

I grab the stereo that Arthur got a few years ago and cast a spell on it to be able to play any song I command it to. 

I start making it play "Gimme!Gimme!Gimme" by ABBA, Harry and Hermione recognise it immediately and get up and start half-drunkenly dancing. 

The Weasleys are clearly oblivious to who the songs by but they pass around drinks to everyone and get up to join Harry and Hermione. 

I join Harry and Hermione who are on top of the coffee table singing their hearts out. Harry slings a heavy arm around me and carries on singing. 

"Come on! Do you not know who ABBA are?!" Mionie slurs her words. 

"Nope, not a clue!" Fred shrugs and shouts over the music. 

"These lot!" Hermione scoffs and laughs at Harry and I. She's already adorable when she's sober but when she's drunk she's even more lovable but just has no filter, leading to some very funny one-liners. 

Ginny runs over to the stereo and turns it down a bit so we can talk without shouting. "Truth or dare?" She looks mischievously at us all. 

"Anything for you Gin Gin" I step down from the table and plonk myself on the floor and Ginny slumps onto the sofa behind me playing with my hair. 

Harry sits next to her, then on the adjacent sofa George and Mionie sit then on the floor Fred and Ron sprawl out. 

"I'll spin first?" Everyone nods at me. 

It lands on Harry behind me, "Truth or Dare Mr Potter?" 

"Truth Miss Delacour" 

"Ah okay let me see... Are you and baby Gin fucking?" I pout, earning a smack on the head from Ginny. 

The Twins cover their ears and start going 'lakallalalalalalalal' in disgust. 

Mionie, Ron, Harry and I are laughing when Ron realises what he's laughing at and copies The Twins. 

"Don't answer that Harry, that's my sister!" Ron shouts over the noise. 

I feel Ginny lean forward in her seat, "DON'T BE SO MISOGYNISTIC RON, IF IT WAS ONE OF THE TWINS YOU'D BE EGGING THEM ON!" 

"So that's a yes?" Ron whispers. 

"Ronald!" Mionie scolds. 

"Okay okay, Harry spin" I settle the argument. 

It lands on Fred, "So Truth or Dare Frederick" 

"Dare Harold" Fred necks the last of what's in his cup and sets it down on the table. 

"I dare you toooo OH got it," Harry starts laughing, "put on Fabi's bra!" 

What a glorious day to wear a black sweatshirt. 

Fred shoots Harry a glare and George and Ron hold back laughs, strange. 

"Sorry Fabi, has to find a way to get back at you" Harry shrugs and takes a sip. 

A marvellous idea comes to me. 

"Oh no problem Potter, Gin? You mind helping me?" I look flirtily up at Ginny and she catches on. 

"My pleasure Fabienne, my pleasure" she sits down on the floor on her knees, me behind her doing the same and slightly arching my back. 

Everyone knows that I'm the notorious bisexual in the group, I've never been in a sexual relationship with a girl but definitely experimented. 

Ginny lifts up my sweatshirt so she can get to the back of the bra, being careful to not reveal me to the group and unhooks it swiftly, leaning into my back and gently places a kiss on my neck. 

Coincidentally, I looks to my right and make direct eye contact with him. He's already gawping at me, biting his lip slightly. I wink and look away, brushing it off as casual flirting. Means nothing, right?

I pull down the sweatshirt and pull the bra straps down past my arms,pulling it out from under and reveal it to everyone. 

Mionie lets out a loud wolf whistle, and state clapping. George following her lead clapping and whistling, Fred sits back still in a weird trance clapping slowly. 

I stand up and take a bow, "Sorry Harry mate, had to find a way to get back at you" Harry buries his face at the taste of his own medicine. 

George folds over laughing and Mionies whistles increase. 

"This I believe is yours" I toss the bra over to Fred and wink. 

Fred puts it on and looks down at his new curves, "Nice tits Fred" George winks at me playfully. 

I punch George on the arm and plonk myself into his lap, leaning my head on his chest and sprawling my legs onto Mionie's. 

I start to drift off and fall into a nightmare-free sleep, that's until a while later I wake up on the sofa I fell asleep on. The lights are off but the fire still crackling keeping me warm. 

I'm still on George's lap but everyone's gone up to bed. "Georgie how long have I been out, why are you still up?" He starts chuckling. 

(I wouldn't ask you- Clairo) 

"It's Fred, Fabi" 

Fuck. 

"Shit sorry, how did you turn from George to Fred?" He laughs at my drunken exclaim. 

"Swapped places when he went up, wanted to make sure you could get up to bed cos when they left you couldn't walk, didn't take the Firewhiskey too well tonight" he chuckles slightly. 

"Uh I'm fine thankyou very much! Look" I push his arm off of me and I push up off of the sofa, I stand up steady at first but then I take a few steps and start to loose my footing. 

Just as I think I'm going to fall on my face, I feel two big hands grab my hips and pull me back into the sofa. 

"Fabi, will you just listen to me for once? Just stay here okay! Stop being so stubborn." Fred's sudden change of attitude makes me shut up. 

"I'll go get you some blankets, stay right there okay?" He orders. 

I lie down and start to get comfy when Fred comes down with a few blankets and a pillow. I prop my head up momentarily as he slips a pillow under my it and lays the blankets over me. 

I'm not 100% sure why but I don't want him to leave. 

"Can you stay?" I say softly. 

"Here?" He looks down at me with a slight smirk. 

"Don't make me regret it Weasley" I scoff and lift up the covers for him. 

He'd changed into grey sweats and a loose t shirt when he went upstairs. He slips under the covers and lies down lifting up an arm for me to slip under. 

I slide under it and rest my head on his chest and he wraps the free arm over my small body. Listening to his heartbeat I can feel his eyes on me.

"Your cute when your all soft Freddie" 

"I'm not fucking soft Fabi, your drunk and speaking shit" he rolls his eyes. 

"I'm serious!" I prop myself up on my elbows on his chest, I meet his dark eyes properly and my heart starts racing at this intimidating feeling. 

Drunken spontaneity I didn't have before takes over me and i start playing with his hair, tracing a finger down his jawline. 

"Stop Fabi, your drunk." He catches my hand and pulls it down. 

"Cmon lets just get some sleep" He pushes me gently off of him and turns me on the side, wrapping an arm around my small waist as i silently drift off to sleep.


End file.
